


Blind Date

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili has been alone for a while and still hurting after breaking up with his ex and his friends worry he is becoming reclusive .</p><p>Kili is new in town and is a friend of Legolas from university days .The unusual brunette is certainly not his type but just maybe he's missing something .<br/>Inspired by All Fall Down by One Republic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blind Date

"Fili come on " Gilmi was growing impatient with the blonde he should have kept Kili a secret not told his friend that they were setting him up on a blind date .  
Fili had been through a lot and when he split from Bard the man had the confidence knocked out of him .  
The brunette had broken his heart dam it and now nine months later he was on the mend although the scars were still visible to anyone who chose to look .  
Giving himself a final onceover Fili decided that that was as good as it was going to get Really he had no need to worry he was a good looking guy he looked after himself visiting the gym often and he had the pecks to prove it in fact the blonde was bloody gorgeous .

"At last" Gili drank the last of his beer "Legs has called they will meet us in town later "  
Fili nodded later was good they could relax have a few beers maybe rid himself of the butterflies that were building in his stomach .

Legolas took the joint from Kili and inhaled a slow smile spread across his lips he had missed this ,missed his friend "You going to change?" The blonde looked his friend up and down frowning at the brunettes attire .

Kili flicked his butt in the ash tray and pulled himself up from the sofa "shower first I smell gross " the blonde wrinkled his nose and headed to the fridge to pull out another beer while his friend headed to the bathroom .

It had taken Kili exactly twenty minutes too transform himself Now clean he had pulled on tight fitting jeans ,Grey tee and his trade mark leather jacket .  
Raking his hands through long dark hair he caught the damp locks in a pony and secured them with a hair band "Done" he smiled at his friend as the blonde nodded his approval .

Fili settled back in his seat "so what's this guy like ?" Gilmi shook his head "no idea " he handed Fili another beer and settled himself opposite "all I know is that they were close at university ,shared a house for a while then Kili took off traveling and has been gone for about two years and when he made contact with Legs it was decided that he should come here and maybe try to find some work settle a little "

The blonde looked worried "he's not some bearded weirdo is he ?"

Gilmi threw his head back and laughed "nothing wrong with a good beard " Fili flushed but smirked over the top of his beer bottle . 

 

Legolas had taken Kili to a couple of bars first mainly because he craved time with the brunette himself and secondly to put his friend at ease .  
Legolas had never really known Kili have a proper relationship with anyone the guy met plenty of people and some of them had really liked the brunette but Kili didn't seem to do long term.  
All Kilis past boyfriends had seemed to come and go quickly most of them based purely on sex hopefully things were about to change .

kili stopped just outside the bar were Fili and Gilmi were waiting "One more cigarette please " Legolas rolled his eyes the brunette had always smoked but whether it was nerves or just habit the brunette was never without a fag in his mouth "Come on " Taking a last drag the brunette extinguished his cigarette and flattening it under his boot he sighed and followed his friend inside.

Fili had one eye on the door he was aware that Gilmi was talking but he wasn't really listening for some reason he found that his heart was beating loudly in his chest . He and Bard had been together for a couple of years when it finished it had come out of nowhere taking the blonde by surprise .One day the brunette had announced that it just wasn't working and Fili was more interested in his work than him . Fili had tried to argue that he had worked hard to provide for them a nice flat on the right side of town a comfortable life style ,great holidays but clearly this hadn't been enough and when the brunette left the blonde felt defeated as though he had failed in some way although his friends were quick to point out that the problem was not with him but Bard .

Watching the door open he spotted Legolas and then a tall brunette following in behind him .  
It was dark and the blonde couldn't see very well but as the man approached he could see he was very different from anything had expected . Seeing Filis reaction Gilmi swung his head round to greet his boyfriend and the man with him .Hopping on to his feet he extended a hand "Gilmi " smiling he eyed his blonde. "kili and its nice to meet Legs better half at last " Gilmi chuckled and blushed slightly turning round he introduced Fili who for some reason seemed glued to the sofa.

Kili eyed the blonde he was clearly nervous and stepping forward he offered a hand . Shaking it politely Fili gave the brunette the once over .  
The man was very attractive there was no denying that exotic almost but unconventional and for Fili that was a problem . Fili liked his men suited and booted smart even Bard had been a great example of that nice short hair conservative dress certainly no piercing or tattoos that the brunette clearly sported he could see an inked dragon running up the length of the mans arm as he removed his jacket what the hell had Gilmi been thinking hooking him up with this guy .

Gilmi could sense Filis mood and suggested to Legolas that he and Kili get a round of drinks .  
Taking advantage of there moment alone he asked Fili what the hell was wrong and pointed out that the man was fucking hot ! Fili shot his friend a disapproving look "too some people Gilmi yes but i'm sorry he seems like a nice guy but he's not my type " Gilmi stared speechless at his friend "your kidding me what's not to like "  
Fili didn't get a chance to answer as the boys had returned with a tray of beers and four shots . Looking at his friend Fili rolled his eyes it was going to be a long night .


	2. Home Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blind date doesn't go to plan

Legolas threw arm round his brunette friend .  
Gilmi he loved and was in a relationship with but Kili offered something else they were kindred spirits wild and free and he loved the brunette dearly .

So to see Fili dismiss his friend hurt a bit not that Kili seemed to mind he and the brunette were sitting lazily on the sofas and it was like old times two boys out on the town but of course Legolas now had Gilmi .

"So when was the last time you got laid ?" the blonde was to the point .  
Running his fingers through thick ,dark hair the brunette laughed "too long "

Legolas pulled his friend close "looks like your not going to pull tonight either "  
Both boys looked at the blonde who was doing his best to avoid the pair .  
Kili threw his head back and laughed "the poor bloke looked like a rabbit caught in headlights , his face when he caught sight of me "  
Legolas watched the blonde as he talked to Gilmi he was a good looking guy but maybe Kili was that step too far what with his dark colouring , long hair and tattoos It was as if the brunette read his thoughts "I'm not to everyones taste you know" Legolas's smile was soft and slow "his loss"

Fili departed early , nobody seemed to mind and arriving back to the dark , empty flat only served to remind him how very alone he was .  
He had gone out that night full of hope that maybe this guy would be nice , someone he could fancy but Kili was just not his type although the brunette certainly drew a lot of attention and Gilmi certainly thought he was hot .The light buzzed on his phone Gilmi checking he was home safe it was something they always did . Confirming that everything was good he sighed .

Changing into his pyjamas he snuggled up in bed and let sleep take hold .

"Kili " Thanduril hugged the brunette . The man had always liked the young man and when they were younger Kili spent a lot of time at the house .  
"Da let him go " Legolas prized Kili away from his father "Kili's staying for dinner " Thanduril eyed the brunette Kili had matured nicely he was always a good looking teen but in early manhood he had really blossomed .  
"Of course Kili stay as long as you like , there's always room in our house for you "  
The brunette nodded "I appreciate that but I'll be fine I've rented a room the other side if town, its okay " 

The blondes father looked horrified " Legolas how could you let Kili stay anywhere else but here ?"  
and turned on his son looking accusingly at him 

Legolas shrugged "Kilis his own person now I can't make him stay if he doesn't want too " but the older blonde wouldn't take no for an answer and the next morning Kili moved in .

Kili now had the luxury of living in a beautiful home with fresh food in the fridge and a car at his disposal but he didn't want to impose so he took himself down to the local coffee bar to chill and start job hunting in earnest plus Thanduril had forbidden him to smoke in or around the house "those things will Kill you Kili "the brunette agreed but he couldn't see himself breaking the habit any time soon .

The quirky café was just the sort of place Kili loved , crazy art on the walls , scrubbed pine tables with a mishmash of chairs and the heady aroma of strong coffee .  
Settling himself he headed to the counter were he scanned the menu , tempted by the array of muffins and treats he mentally settled on an Ameretto Latte with spiced apple muffin "  
Aragorn spotted a customer so dumping another load into the dishwasher he wiped his hands and made his way into the café .  
"Sorry to keep you waiting " but the other man didn't seem too worried .Flashing him a killer smile he ordered pointing to the corner sofa were he was sitting "I'll bring it over " Aragorn took extra care making it the best possible coffee and fished out the biggest muffin he wasn't sure why maybe it was because the guy was so fuckin hot .

Fili you okay?" Gilmi couldn't help but ask looking at the red rims and dark bags round his friends eyes . He was worried about the blonde and his friends recovery had seemed to go backwards after the blind date fiaso.  
Fili looked up at him " I'm good" Gilmi wasn't convinced he loved his friend but recently had become more concerned about his welfare.

Grabbing the blonde he demanded that he dressed and then leading the way took him to the local coffee shop for a large dose of his favourite coffee.

The little bell over the door rang out as the two men entered and they were immediately hit with the heady scent of coffee , cinnamon and spices .  
Scanning the place for somewhere to sit they moved to one of the comfy sofas only to find a familiar brunette curled up at one end . Gilmi headed straight over throwing his coat and bag down he turned to Fili "I'll fetch coffees the usual ?" Fili nodded "extra shot in mine " smiling Gilmi headed off leaving the blonde sitting uncomfortably opposite the brunette. Kili didn't have time to bare grudges the guy just didn't fancy him that was fine but it didn't mean they couldn't be friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fili is just hurting he's still in love with Bard and sometimes you don't see a good thing even when its right in front of you :)


	3. Getting to know you .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili gets to know Kili a little better

Fili shifted uneasily in his chair Gilmi seemed to be taking an age with the coffee order and an uncomfortable silence had fallen between the two men .  
The brunette closed down his laptop and studied the man in front of him he looked rough ,eyes tired from lack of sleep and his short hair unkempt but beneath that there was an attractive guy who had just let himself get a little rundown and he pondered as to the cause .

Gilmi arrived back with a plate full of muffins which he placed in front of the blonde gently squeezing his shoulder he urged the man to eat something .  
Gilmi settled himself humming as he shovelled down a toffee and pecan treat "don't tell Legs his such a health freak "  
Kili smirked and pointed put that although Legolas was obsessed with staying trim and working out he also smoked and drank to excess so he didn't think the small man need worry too much .

Just then the brunette from behind the counter headed over with the boys coffee order placing it down he added a couple of extra warm muffins "just out of the oven he smiled and giving Kili a wink headed back to resume his jobs .  
Gilmi stared at the brunette "well fuck me I've been coming in here for years and I have never been given anything free "  
Kili grinned" I'm something of a novelty " Gilmi rolled his eyes" tell you what you have it "and pushed the gooey treat in the small mans direction .

Fili watched quietly as the two men spared and sipped at his sugary drink .The brunette certainly had something about him he had a confidence that Fili admired all of his had been knocked out of him by Bard .

"So I here your living with Thanduril " Kili hummed "Legs's dad always been good to me I virtually lived there before "  
"How do you get on with him he scares the shit out of me " Gilmi pulled a face.  
Kili threw his head back and laughed "he can have that effect on people but he's always been okay with me "

"Whats he like ?"Fili had heard Gilmi talk about the blondes father but none of it had been anything good .

Kili hesitated "he can come across as hard you know but underneath that immaculate exterior theres actually a nice person and he really loves Legs "  
Gilmi looked up from his coffee "he sure as hell doesn't love me "  
Kili grinned "Well lets face it nobody was ever going to be good enough for Legs as far as he was concerned "  
Gilmi nodded "true but I am afraid he's stuck with me because I'm not planning on letting Legs go anytime soon "

"Glad to here it don't want my best mates heart broken now do we " Kili knew he had said something wrong almost immediately as he watched the blonde opposite tear up and rush off to the men's room .

"Fuck did I say something wrong " the brunette lent forward looking concerned .  
Gilmi sighed leaning back into the sofa "Fili broke from his boyfriend a few months ago ,love of his life or so he thought and he's struggling still to get his life back on track " Kili glanced towards the mans room "shit , sorry Legs hadn't told me he just thought I might like the guy ".

Gilmi was thoughtfull "and do you ?"  
Kili sat back and ran his hands through loose dark locks "Dunno really he's barely spoken to me and I don't think I'm his type but he's attractive I mean he looks like shit today but there's something about him I like "  
Gilmi nodded that's all he needed to know .

"Are you crazy I'm not putting my best friend through that shit again " Legolas glared at his boyfriend .  
Gilmi huffed "I tell you now these two are meant for each other I just know it "  
"And how exactly did you come to that conclusion ?" Legs was getting seriously pissed .  
"lets just call it instinct , Kili finds Fili attractive he admitted as much and if my idiot friend just took a moment to look he would realise that Kili is a fuckin catch and if he doesn't move fast he's going to miss out big time "

Legs looked as his boyfriend got all hot and huffy with him and his anger subsided he loved Gilmi and trusted his instincts but seriously Fili needed to up his game heartbreak or not .

BBQ my place .  
Fili looked at the text Gilmi and Legs never entertained at home ever .  
Not that it wasn't a nice house it was modern and sleek Gilmi argued soulless but Legs called it uncluttered .  
Picking up the phone he called his friend "BBQ ?"  
Gilmi laughed on the other end "Don't sound so surprised its very low key about six of us but just to warn you Kili will be there "  
For some reason that made the blondes heart flutter a little "is that a problem ?" the blonde shrugged "no not at all as long as its not another set up " Gilmis laugh ran down the phone "we've given up trying to hook you guys together its just food and some beers that's all "  
The blonde felt a mixture of relief and disappointment was Kili going to be there with someone else ?

Kili had become a regular at the quirky coffee bar he could relax there undisturbed and sometimes didn't move for hours not that the owner seemed to mind he just kept Kili with a constant supply of sugary coffee and baked goodies .  
He'd had a couple of responses to job applications but the process would take time thank goodness for Thanduil at least living in the blondes house meant his money would go a little further .

Aragorn watched the brunette, he needed help a couple of days a week he knew the guy was job hunting maybe if he offered him cash in hand and all the coffee he could drink the guy might go for it .

Kili jumped at the chance , okay the money wasn't great but every little helped and he had grown to like the place he was starting on Saturday but Aragorn had promised him a quick trial before hand .

Legolas laughed when Kili told him about the job "its because he's after your arse I've seen the way he looks at you " but Kili wasn't discouraged "He's hot maybe I'll let him have it I seriously need to get laid and soon ."

"You could do worse I've always though he was quite tasty if I wasn't with Gilmi I might go there myself anyway we'll see you after your shift about six ? " Kili agreed putting down the phone he wandered off to get ready .

The café was harder work than it looked but with Kilis charm and good looks any forgotten orders or mistakes were overlooked he even made good tips .  
"You'll do fine " Aragorn handed him a beer and settled into the sofa .The boys arranged Kilis rota the brunette got more shifts than he expected and his mind went back to what Legs had said did the brunette want him ? he'd wait and see what happened tonight with Fili he really shouldn't mix work and sex but Aragorn certainly was tempting.

Gilmi was busy manning the BBQ when Fili arrived , grabbing a beer he wandered over to find who else was coming Kili he knew but the other two ? "Bofur and his partner Ori they are Legolas's friends from work they're great I promise you'll love them " then blowing onto hot coals the small man tried to encourage some flames "  
The food was half eaten when Kili finally arrived and Gilmi wasted no time in piling the brunettes plate full.  
He was introduced to both Bofur and Ori and sat himself in the spare seat next to Fili the blonde immediately handing him a cold beer .  
They all made small talk for a while and Bofur proved to be quite the entertainer with loads of funny stories a lot of them about Legolas and things that happened at work .  
"And what about you Kili , Legolas tells me you've travelled a lot " Kili took a long drag on his fag he had he had travelled for two years seeing the most amazing things meeting the most interesting people how do you even begin to start explaining what you experienced to other people .

Fili sat enthralled as Kili recounted his adventures as best he could the brunette had seen so much travelled so far and Fili couldn't help but feel maybe life wasn't all about paying mortgages and hitting targets his life seemed very small in comparison .

"And what did you do while he was away , didn't you mind or did you meet traveling ?" Fili was pulled from his thoughts and realised Bofur was directing the question at him , Stuttering to answer he felt his cheeks redden .

Gilmi was quick to save him " Kili and Fili are just friends " glancing sideways he looked to Legolas for help the blonde should have told them this .  
"Kilis only just moved here really he's just getting to know everyone and Filis single at the moment "

Bofur studied the two men " Well if you don't mind me saying your a fine looking couple and I'm sorry you look so right together I naturally assumed "

"Kili nodded "no worries its cool its takes a certain type to put up with me and I've not found one yet " smirking he lit up another fag and inhaled deeply , shit could Fili go any redder.

The rest of the evening went without incident and it was decided Fili and Kili would stay over Fili in the spare room and Kili on the sofa .  
Kili and Legs went off for a last cigarette which left Fili with Gilmi , nursing his coffee the blonde looked deep in thought "you alright " Gilmis voice was gentle but concerned .

Fili turned to look his friend in the eye " Have I been an idiot Gilmi ? "his friend took the blondes hand and squeezed .  
"What do you mean exactly " trying to encourage the blonde .  
"I have spent the best part of my life working hard , buying a house , worrying about bills and what for to be alone and miserable ?"  
Gilmi pulled Fili into a hug "We can't all be like Kili we want different things lets face it he owns nothing no security in his life that's just not you "  
The blonde nodded he just couldn't be that carefree but listening to Kili he couldn't help but think somewhere along the way he had missed out .

Kili groaned as Aragon entered his body letting the brunette adjust to being so full he pulled back slowly and thrust in again this time brushing against the brunettes sensitive nub causing shock waves to race through his body .  
Throwing his head back he held on as Aragorn set a brutal pace fucking him soundly ,firm hands gripped his slim hips and long slim fingers ran the length of his hard cock he needed this it had been too long and it felt so good .  
It was hot and messy a quick fuck in the store room after work but it had become inevitable Aragorn lusted after the brunette and Kili needed sex and eventually he'd succumbed but what the brunette really craved now was meaningful sex he saw what Legolas had with Gilmi and the more he thought about it the more he wanted the same.  
/p>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Fili's history

Fili was in love .

It was all consuming as soon as Bard left in the morning Fili counted the minutes till they were together again .

He had met the brunette at a club a night out with the boys a night that changed his life .  
He had watched the brunette from afar his immaculate dress , perfect hair and chiselled features so when the man came over and began making small talk Fili honestly thought he was the luckiest man on the planet .

The relationship went from strength to strength the boys rarely apart from each other and it became obvious that the next logical step was to move in together .  
Fili bought a flat in the trendy part of the city but with a mortgage came responsibility and Fili found himself putting in lots of extra hours at work to make ends meet .Bard argued that he didn't need the expensive trappings all he wanted was his blonde but Fili discovered too late that after being left alone evening after evening ,weekend after weekend that the brunette had finally had enough.

Coming home late one Friday night he found the cold remains of a special meal sitting on the kitchen work surface One used wine glass had been left in the sink and a note on the table a note that bought his world crashing down around him .

Sitting in the late summer sun he reread Bards letter, a letter he had read a hundred times before .

Gilmi had been his only source of contact with the outside world his friend refusing to give up on him and determined to make him see that there was life after Bard .

Blinking up at the last rays of sun the blonde wiped a tear from his eye even now it hurt six months down the line and the wound still felt raw and the ache refused to disappear.

 

Gilmi finished his coffee looking around he tried to catch Kili's eye for a refill .  
He had grown to like the brunette and his quirky approach to life plus he could see how very close he was to Legolas his blonde boyfriend despite being happy with him also needed his best friend around if only Fili had liked him how perfect everything could have been .

Finally getting his coffee topped up he snuggled back down in the comfy sofa .  
His mind wandered to the day he had found Fili a complete mess his world ripped apart by single scrap of paper Gilmi didn't hate Bard for what he had done in fact he understood Bard had often confided in Gilmi and asked him if he could use his influence on Fili but all to no avail and then of course it was too late .

He had seen Bard earlier that day the brunette had been walking hand in hand down the high street with another guy and Gilmi had ducked inside a doorway to avoid them and the boys had wandered past clearly lost in each others company his heart went out to his blonde friend seeing Bard with another man would destroy him .

Sitting there had came to the conclusion there was nothing else for it he would have to tell his friend before he saw the couple himself .  
Fili opened a beer and waited for Gilmi to arrive it had been a long day but he was pleased to receive a call from his friend .  
Hearing familiar footsteps he opened the door and headed to the fridge to get the small man a beer .  
Gilmis heart was racing he didn't want to do this and hurt his friend but Bard was local and it was inevitable that eventually Fili would bump into him or worst still them .  
Perching himself on the edge of the sofa he waited for his friend to finish talking and then mustering all his strength he began "Fili there's something I need to tell you " Fili paused and looked at his friend "what is it what's happened ?"  
"Fili I don't know how to tell you this so I'm going to come straight out with it " Fili lent forward he sensed this was something serious "Gilmi tell me what is it "  
I saw Bard today" Fili felt his heart leap in his chest "Fili the thing is he was with someone a man " 

Gilmi watched as Fili's face fell "who,what are you saying ?" Gilmi moved next to Fili and took his hand in his own "Fili they were together a couple "

Fili got up and moved across the room shaking his head "no your mistaken " Gilmi waited then continued " no Fili I''m sorry there's no mistake I'm so sorry but I thought you should know " 

Fili felt his heart wretch all the pain reappearing Bard was with someone new and he just wanted the world to swallow him up .  
Gilmi watched as his friend crumbled in front of him but as always he was there kind arms wrapped around the blonde and kind words were spoken softly as once again the blondes world collapsed .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What gilmi did seems harsh it it was the right thing to do sorry its short but I really wanted to update :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a night out with unexpected results

Gilmi was determined that Fili would not revert back to his old ways the man was still broken over the fact that Bard was dating someone new but this time there would be no hiding away .  
Calling Legolas he announced that he had organized for the four friends to go out that evening, there was to be a live band at their local bar and Gilmi had already arranged for Fili to meet them at Kili's cafe at seven the blonde was reluctant at first but Fili knew he couldn't hide away for ever so wandering through he looked for something suitable to wear.  
Kili hadn't seen much of Fili recently and between working at the little cafe , job hunting and being fucked by Aragorn the brunette was being kept more than busy .He had heard though via Legolas that Fili's ex had a new man and that the blonde had taken the news badly although he wanted a real relationship he couldn't help but think that love sucked.

 

Aragorn wandered through from the kitchen and spotting his brunette deep in thought he bent down and grabbed two beers from the fridge Flipping off the lids he handed one to Kili "everything alright ?" tilting his head he strained to gauge the brunettes mood .  
Kili blinked up at him and grabbed the beer " fine just thinking " Aragorn moved closer pressing his body against the tall brunettes trapping him between himself and the counter "are you thinking about me ?"  
The brunette smirked "no love actually " Aragorn faltered for a second but Kili continued "What love means and to be honest is it worth all the grief ?"  
The older man placed his hands either side of the slim brunette and gently nibbled on the younger man's neck nuzzling through glossy hair "I'm more of a lust man myself "and as to prove the point rubbed himself erotically against Kili's rear his cock already semi hard in his trousers

The boys arrived with time to spare the place was busy but not overly crowded and they had no trouble finding themselves a good viewpoint Once settled Legolas and Kili made there way to the bar to get the round in the blonde lent against the bar studying his friend as they waited for their drinks order "so you and Aragorn how is it going between you two ?" Kili accepted the drinks from the barman and then gave his friend his full attention .  
"It's good I mean in the fact that the sex is amazing " Kili took a large gulp of beer and continued " he man's got stamina I have to give him that he's ready to go anytime at anywere"  
Legolas rolled his eyes "geeze that must be a nightmare " Kili grinned "yes we had only just finished up when you lot came to meet me " Legolas screwed up his nose "too much information thankyou "laughing the blonde reached for the remaining beers and leaving the bar started to push his way through the crowd 

The band was good and soon the first set was over which gave Legolas and Kili a chance for a cigarette Gilmi was fetching more beers when he spotted a familiar figure at the bar "Bard " the little man held his breath ,fuck Fili would freak if he saw him he needed to warn him but then there was always going to be this moment so why not here with his friends on a night out .  
Gilmi was still deciding if he should round the boys up and leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder he knew who it was even before he turned plastering on a fake smile he swung around "Bard how lovely to see you "  
The brunette was quick to introduce his new partner and Gilmi politely shook the man's hand but all the time thinking how the hell he was going to warn Fili bumping into Bard was one thing but Bard and his new boyfriend was a step too far  
Legolas and Kili found Fili standing alone "were's Gilmi?" the blonde asked scouring the crowd .  
"He went to fetch beers he won't be long " Fili pointed "there he is " but then his voice faltered ,Legolas looked in the direction that Fili had pointed and realised that Gilmi was engrossed in conversation with Bard and they seemed to be heading in their direction.  
"Kili " Legolas hissed at the brunette "Fili's ex is on his way over " Kili swung around to see Gilmi with a short haired brunette and another man making their way across to them .Acting quickly the brunette moved to be next to Fili placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze "it'll be alright I'm right here if you need me "  
Fili felt his heart beating in his chest he felt unable to move frozen to the spot as the group approached fuck he wasn't ready for this .Suddenly he felt a solid body pressed up against his Kili was standing behind him the brunette had sensed his distress and was offering support and Fili felt himself relax into the warmth .  
Gilmi looked worrid as he approached but Fili greeted him with a weak smile but a smile all the same "Fili " Bard gushed and grabbed the blondes hand "It's good to see you " Fili stood not sure what to say but suddenly an arm wrapped itself around the blondes waist and Kili lent forward "Kili pleased to meet you "  
Bards eyes were drawn to the blondes waist were the brunettes hand had settled and looking up met the blondes eyes "I hadn't seen you around and I began to worry " Fili feeling strong with the brunette behind him smiled "life has been hectic but good " Bard smiled back "Good and I hope your not working too hard "  
It was a dig but Fili took it and he knows it wasn't ill meant .  
"No Iife too short "and rested his hand on Kili's leaning back a little more really he found himself enjoying the brunettes embrace he inhaled the brunettes scent Who knew that being close to the brunette would feel so good . 

Later Gilmi hugged his friend he was proud of the fact that Fili hadn't chosen to run and faced Bard and his new man "you okay "Fili nodded " It still hurts but I have to accept it and move on, I really don't want to hide anymore " Gilmi grinned "anyone taken your fancy? " Fili glanced around and his eyes settled on the brunette "I don't know maybe ".


	6. Chapter 6

It was Saturday morning and for the first time in ages Fili felt excited about the weekend. After the night out on Thursday his head had been filled with a certain brunette and for once it wasn't Bard . Humming quietly to himself he cooked his eggs. looking out of the window he smiled the day outside looked bright and welcoming .Today was going to be a good day .

Eventually after what seemed like an age the phone rang and Fili jumped to answer it ."Fili you okay ,?" it was Gilmi he and Legolas were heading into town and did he want to join them for lunch ?. Fili felt his heart beat fiercely in his chest "that would be great where shall I meet you "  
Gilmi said something to Legs then returned to the phone "Legs wants to see Kili so the coffee bar we can do panini's, " that was more than okay with Fili so it was agreed that they would meet at one .

It was one of those impromptu afternoons that happened very rarely .After coffee and Panini's the boys had moved on to beers and wined away the afternoon bickering at each other joking and laughing. Kili was working but joined in when he could and every time he came close Fili's heart jumped a little in his chest .

"He fancies you, " Aragorn was standing next to Kili at the counter "  
"Who,?" the brunette turned to face his lover .  
"The blonde over there he hasn't taken his eyes off you all afternoon ," Kili turned in the direction Aragorn was looking .  
"Thats Fili I promise you there's no way that guy fancies me in fact the boys tried to set us up but he wasn't interested ,"Aragorn smiled and bumped his hips against Kili's .  
"I promise you that guy is smitten I don't want to loose you but that blonde has commitment written all over him, "  
Kili looked back at Fili and just then the blonde spotted him and a smile broke out across his face Kili smiled back and the blonde dared to hold his gaze , Fuck Fili fancied him exactly when did that happen ?

Kili was just finishing his shift and heading out for a cigarette with Legs when Gilmi announced that they were moving on .After a hasty fag the boys headed down to the local bar to continue there drinking Slumping down in the large leather sofa's Legs went to fetch the first round of beers with Kili in tow .

 

"What's up with Fili tonight ?" the brunette turned to his friend .  
"What do you mean he seems okay to me," the blonde turned to see Fili watching them intently .  
" I mean he hasn't taken his eyes off me all afternoon, " the brunette took a beer from his friend "Aragorn says he fancies me, "  
Legolas took Kili's arm for a second to still him "look okay Gilmi has told me he has grown to like you fancy you even but Kili if your not sure don't go there that guy's had a whole heap of heartache, ".  
Legolas was serious and Kili knew that but he had liked Fili despite his rejection Kili was ready for a relationship something more than a quick fuck in the stockroom and he felt he could have that with someone like Fili.

"Look Legs I see what you have with Gilmi and its what I want now sex is great and I have always been able to pick up willing partners but I want sex as part of a loving relationship I have never had that and just maybe Fili could offer me something new, " 

The blonde hugged his friend holding him tight "nothing would please me more than to see you settle I missed you while you were away and I worry you will take off again, " Kili pulled back and studied his friend " Gilmi holds most of my heart but not all of it that bit is for you Kili "

The boys embraced they knew their friendship was special a friendship that would last a lifetime they were not lovers but that didn't mean they didn't love each other.

Gilmi and Fili watched the two men embrace .Fili shot a worried expression over to his friend "what's all that about ?"  
Gilmi shook his head "nothing to worry about "he shot Fili a smile "Kili and Legs will always be close I know that there friendship is something special " with that Gilmi moved over to were his friend was sitting and slung an arm over his shoulder and we will always have each other you know that don't you " Fili lent into his friends embrace " you know what Gilmi your the best "

They couldn't remember who's idea it was to do shots but somewhere along the way it had seemed like a good idea. It was gone two when the boys staggered out of the bar in search of food ,Gilmi was being supported by Legolas and Fili by Kili the tall brunette had the blonde tucked nicely under his arm .  
The boys found their way to the late night burger joint and Legolas went to order food while Gilmi used the toilets .Kili used the street lamp for support and lit up a cigarette he watched as Fili wobbled about unattended wondering if he was as pissed as the blonde when suddenly the blondes eyes locked with his .

Through his drunken haze Fili made out Kili's body .Teetering forward he made his way over to the brunette slamming into the man's solid form .Giving a slurred apology he stepped back and then standing on tiptoes pressed the gentlest of kisses to the other man's lips .Gilmi had just exited the burger bar with Legs the two men watched open mouthed as Fili kissed Kili .Gilmi was just about to say something when he felt a hand across his mouth ,he looked up scowling at his blonde but Legolas held firm 

Oblivious to his audience Fili pressed soft lips harder against Kili's clearly demanding more and the brunette allowed the other man access , the kiss deepened the two men lost in the moment till eventually Fili pulled back breathless "wow why didn't I do that ages ago " Kili laughed a laugh that sounded like a million magical bells to the blonde.  
"Well we could try again," the brunette lent forward cupping the blondes chin and was immediately rewarded with another kiss .  
"When you two have quite finished, " Fili span around to be faced with a smirking Legs and Gilmi " the boys staggered over and all four men embraced squashing their burgers in the process " home, " muttered Legolas and with that the four of them wobbled off .

SIX MONTHS LATER 

Fili cracked open an eye .The sun was bright and filtered in through the curtains and he watched as his boyfriend moved around the bedroom .Kili had persevered and found himself a great job and soon after moved in with Fili .Their relationship had gone from strength to strength after that night and as Fili laid there he counted his blessings .  
Kili was beautiful his already olive skin darkened from the summer sun his dark hair long and glossy falling thick and heavy over his broad shoulders the curve of his buttocks leading into long shapely legs and the tattoo's he had grown to love. Tracing them softly with his fingertips after their regular bouts of love making . The brunette moved to leave but the sleepy blonde called out . Moving across the room Kili lent down and placed a gentle kiss on the blondes brow . " Love you, " the blonde snuggled and smiled "love you too ,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lost till your found ,  
> Swim till you drown ,  
> Know that we all fall down  
> Whenever your world comes crashing down ,  
> That's when you'll find me .
> 
> One Republic.


	7. I think he's a keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little update on our boys :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to practice my writing .  
> I am hoping my grammar has improved a little so hears an update on our boys :)

"Are you sure you want to do this ? " Gilmi sat opposite Fili ,the blonde had asked if he would accompany him ,he needed some support from his best friend .

"Yep ,there's no going back now ". Fili settled himself in the large chair .

"Does Kili know ? ".Fili shook his head .

"It's meant to be a surprise and your not to say anything to Legolas either " Gilmi frowned .

"I mean it Gilmi ,this is just between us okay ".The redhead nodded and grabbing a beer he settled himself in one of the sofa's close by ,it would be hard ,he told Legolas everything but just this once he would have to keep his mouth shut ,well for a couple of weeks anyway .

Kili flicked the nub of his cigarette behind him and relaxing back taking a pull on his beer .Legolas was in the kitchen ,rustling up something to eat ,it would be some healthy crap but Kili had definitely got more health conscious since living with Fili ,although he and Gilmi would often hook up at Aragorns and gorge on muffins .

"So have you decided how to surprise Fili ? " Kili glanced up to see Legolas approaching ,a plate in either hand "I mean its a long time now and I think Fili will be looking for some kind of commitment ".

"Fuck , stop using that word ,it scares the shit out of me ". Legolas grinned and handing a plate to Kili he settled himself opposite .

"But that's what you wanted ,a committed relationship like Gilmi and I."

Kili nodded "Yes and believe me when I say that I love Fili but it's just that word " Legolas frowned .

"What word ,commitment "

"Will you stop fuckin saying it " Kili pulled out his fags and immediately lit up a cigarette .

"I like saying it and I like watching you freak out " Legolas moved round to sit next to his friend ,pulling him into a hug ,Kili groaned settling back into the sofa .

"Your a bastard you know that " .

The boys had been together for two years and despite his nervousness Kili couldn't imagine a life without Fili in it , their relationship had gone from strength to strength ,each bringing the best out in one another .

They had their differences ,more than most, but they knew that when they got together but with time the obstacles had all but disappeared .Kili had found a good job ,it was in a small family run company and the guys he worked with felt more like family now than work colleges and he counted his blessings every day ,not everyone would have gambled on him ,especially with his long hair and tattoo's but this little family didn't seem to care , just as long as his work was good ,they were cool .

 "So what are you going to do ? " Legolas pulled him from his thoughts ,"I bought Gilmi a ring ".Kili nearly choked on his beer and gasped for air ,spluttering .

"A fuckin ring ,are you crazy ."Legolas rolled his eyes.

"Not an engagement ring you arse ,just a commitment ring ,you know ,just to show that we're bonded ".Kili relaxed a little ,he needed to find a way of showing Fili his commitment but not a ring ,he wanted to do something different ,something unique .

 

"Does it hurt ?". Gilmi sipped on his latte whilst eyeing Fili's untouched muffin.

"You can have that ,I'm not hungry " Gilimi immediately grabbed the warm treat and took a large bite .

"So does it hurt ? " Fili nodded .

"Yeah more than I thought it would ,I'm going have a job hiding it from Kili " Fili rubbed the tender skin ,he was going to have to be careful that it didn't get infected and also keep it hidden from his lover .

Gilmi licked the warm crumbs from his fingers "Do think I should get one ,you know something classy " Fili frowned .

"I don't mean to be rude Gilmi but were would you have it ,I mean is there any part of you that isn't covered in hair ".

Gilmi laughed "You cheeky fuck ,I'll have you know that Legolas likes my hairiness and I believe it's a sign of virility in some parts of the world ,I think I might get one but I'll wait just in case yours goes septic or something and you end up having your leg chopped off ".

 

Kili tapped into his laptop .On his travels he had visited a lot of exotic and remote places,he remembered hearing about a tradition were lovers would thread beads in each others hair as a sign of commitment . At the time he had thought it was a really sweet  but he hadn't anyone in his life back then ,now of course he had Fili ,his lovers hair was longer now and they could easily thread a small bead into his thick blonde locks and Kili's hair was long anyway and nobody would even notice a small matching bead .

"Legs you free on Saturday ? ".On the other end of the phone his friend hummed.

"Yeah ,why ? "

"Because you and I are going shopping ".In the background he could hear Thranduil .

"Is that Kili ,tell your friend to get his skinny arse round here for supper one night ,I miss his company at our table "

Legs sighed "did you hear that ? " Kili chuckled

"Tell him I'll come round soon I promise .Now don't forget ,me and you shopping ,ten o clock Saturday ,okay ".

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. A Sign of commitment

As the first rays light began to filter through the curtains Fili eyes fluttered open he yawned and stretched only to immediately snuggle back into the warmth of the brunette lying next to him .

Kili's breathing was soft and steady and he was clearly still sound asleep,which came as no surprise given what time it had been when they had finally given in and accepted that they needed some rest .

Fili stared at his lovers face he never tired of looking at Kili ,that crazy mass of dark ,messy hair and the flawless olive skin how could he ever have rejected him,two years later and they were still ridiculously happy together and Fili couldn't imagine his life without kili by his side . 

Yesterday had been there two year anniversary and the four of them had gone out to celebrate .Legolas had found an amazing Thai restaurant and Kili had reminisced about his time spent in the country and the amazing experiences he had there.

Leaving the warmth of the bed ,Fili grabbed for his laptop and made for the comfort of the sofa after brewing some strong coffee he settled down to continue the search he had abandoned days previously ,something was sitting uneasily on his mind and however hard he tried he just couldn't shake the constant feeling that somehow he had missed out on something ,the world was calling and increasingly Fili was feeling the need to answer .

"Your fuckin joking " Gilmi all but spat out his muffin all over the wooden coffee table and looked at his friend with amazement .

"Have you spoken about this to Kili ? " the blonde shook his head.

"Not yet ,he's been so busy at work and it never seems the right time " Fili added another cube of sugar in his coffee and stirred thoughtfully .

"Well don't you think you should ? " Gilmi discarded his sugary treat ,this was serious shit that Fili was contemplating and Gilmi needed to give it his full attention .

"I need to sort it first ,I know what I want to do and I have already requested the time from work and I'm pretty sure Kili will be on board " Gilmi sank back into the sofa ,Fili had just dropped a fuckin massive bombshell ,one that changed everything and he hoped to god that the boys relationship was strong enough to withstand it .

 

"So what was your surprise ?",Legolas pulled on his beer and waited for an answer.Kili had bought Fili a beautiful silver bead and himself a matching one and they had threaded it into their hair in a small but intimate ceremony ,Kili had seen a similar thing one his travels and had been taken with the idea but of course back then he hadn't had anyone special in his life .

Kili's face broke out into a huge grin as he thought back to the previous evening . "The sneaky bastard only went and got a tattoo ,a bloody big one of a lion and a raven on his right hip and it's the fuckin sexist thing I've ever seen ,I had to bang him into the mattress all night long as punishment ". Legolas laughed .

"Do you ever bottom ? it's good you know " Kili quirked a brow "Occasionally but Fili usually bottoms ,he's never complained " Legolas grinned .

"I'm sure he hasn't but remember how you liked it when Aragorn fucked you so hard you could barely walk ". Kili though back to the quickies he use to have with Arragorn ,things were so much nicer with Fili but it would be nice to bottom occasionally maybe they could mix it up a bit .

"Gee's do you bottom or top ? " Kili suddenly had an image of Legolas and Gilmi having sex and wondered how they over came the height difference ,Legolas was a lanky bastard .

Legolas snorted and getting up he headed towards the fridge for more beers ."We mix it up you know, I'll have you know my Gilmi's an animal  in the sack ". Kili's mind began to wander but quickly he decided it was a place he really didn't want to go but letting Fili fuck him senseless now that was a lovely idea.

 

It started innocently enough but soon became more heated .The conversation with Legolas was still on Kili's mind and refused to go away ,so he was pretty sure it was him who instigated the sex .Fili's body moved slowly ,the bastard was taking his time and beneath him Kili keened body aching for more .

"I won't break you know " a muffled voice came from between the pillows ,pulling back Fili thrust in again agonisingly slowly "fuck Fili please " The blonde was enjoying this ,the being in control and playing his brunette .

"Shush all in good time " leaning down he pressed kiss on Kili's heated skin ,muscles shifted under olive skin and his skin tasted salty with sweat.Fili reached out and grabbed a handful of hair and gently pulled just inflicting a little bit of pain ,Kili gasped why the fuck hadn't he let Fili take charge before the blonde was hitting every button and it was a glorious agony .Hours later the boys lay exhausted Kili playing idly with the bead in his lovers hair ,two years down the line and he never dreamt it could be this perfect 

"I love you " Kili turned on his side to face his lover ,blue eyes looked back sleepily .

"I love you too but we need to talk " Kili frowned ,nothing good ever started with the sentence "we need to talk " Fili immediately sensed his lovers unease .

"It's nothing bad ,in fact it's the total opposite I hope ,let's sleep now and we'll talk again tomorrow " . 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

2   

 

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome feedback I'm not completely happy with this first chapter but its a start :)


End file.
